Leyawiin (Oblivion)
Leyawiin is a fortified coastal city located in (and capital of) County Leyawiin, in the Blackwood Region of southern Cyrodiil. County Lewayiin is nestled around the Southern Nibenay Basin, bordered by Black Marsh to the east, Elsweyr to the west and the Topal Bay to the south. Lying on the southern west bank of the Lower Niben Bay, the city of Leyawiin guards the passage up the Niben River from Topal Bay to the Imperial City. Description Pinned between the beastial provinces of Elsweyr and Black Marsh guards the vital passage up the River Niben from Topal Bay to the Imperial City. Leyawiin is a mighty fortress, with both tall stone walls and strong garrisons. Leyawiin is a bright and cheerful, prosperous town in the midst of Blackwood swampy wildernesses. It contains wide-bright streets, large comfortable houses, half timbered or painted stucco of which many are colorful and not too dirty or weather worn. There are trees and flowering shrubs everywhere, and peaceful plazas and ponds for quiet contemplation. Its population is made up significantly from those of Argonian and Khajiit descent and many other peoples making Leyawiin a melting-pot of cultures from throughout the Empire. Count and Countess Marius Caro is Count Leyawiin and his recent bride; the lovely and cultivated Alessia Caro, is the daughter of the righteous and reliable Countess Arriana Valga of Chorrol. The Count and Countess are energetic supporters of Imperialisation and they work tirelessly to bring the traditonal values of hard working, chapel going, and law abiding Nibenese Heartland Imperial culture to this frontier outpost. The Chapel of Zenithar including the Count and Countess are partners in attempting to extend the benefits of Heartland Nibenese culture to the benighted frontier populations of Blackwood and the Lower Niben. Trade and industry are strong in Leyawiin, thanks to the patronage of Zenithar and notwithstanding the bandits troubling caravans and travellers along the Green Road through the recently annexed Trans-Niben. People Not all of the Beastial peoples in Leyawiin are as presentable and industrious as the members of the new competitor with Fighters Guild, the Blackwood Company. Some Argonians and Khajiit are to be seen in the streets at all hours, lounging and gossip. Layout The town itself lies with tall curtain walls on the west bank of the Niben. To the east through two gates lies the inner keep and Castle Leyawiin, straddling the deep channels of the river. The Chapel of Zenithar lies in the northwest, near the West Gate. All the shops, inns, and guilds lie south of the chapel, in the western half of the town, except for a fine bookstore and general trader north of the road traversing the town east-west from West Gate. The residential part of town runs along a single wide north-south boulevard, backed on the east by deep ponds created by impounding one of the meandering channels of the Niben. Shops and Guilds Leyawiin boasts the finest collection of shops and tradesmen in Cyrodiil outside of the Imperial City. Even the craftsman and trainers of the Fighters Guild and Mages Guild are of a certainly higher quality. Something worth mentioning is Southern Books, a bookstore owned by an Orc always stocking multiple copies of A Children's Annuad; a religious book appropriate for those ignorant of the mysteries of the faith and adapted to the meanest understanding. Competitor of the Fighters Guild Recently, a new competitor of the Fighters Guild, a mercenary hiring hall called the Blackwood Company, has commenced operations here in a striking new building. They are notably staffed exclusively by Khajiit and Argonians and are lead by officers well spoken, polite, and deferential. They aggressively compete with the Fighters Guild for both price and service. Points of Interest *Best Goods and Guarantees *Blackwood Company Hall *Castle Leyawiin *City Watch Barracks *Five Claws Lodge *Leyawiin Fighters Guild *Leyawiin Mages Guild *Southern Books *The Dividing Line *The Great Chapel of Zenithar *Three Sisters' Inn People's Homes *Ahdarji's House *Dar Jee's House *Margarte's House *Ra'Jahirr's House *Cingor's House *Rosentia Gallenus's House *Mahei's House *Weebam-Na's House *J'Bari's House *Alval Uvani's House *Otumeel's House *Betto Plotius's House Quests Quests which start in Leyawiin. *Whom Gods Annoy *Mazoga the Orc **Leads to Knights of the White Stallion *Tears of the Savior The Fourth Era *During the Great War, Lord Naarifin of the Aldmeri Dominion lead an attack force from Elsweyr and captured the city. See also *Concept Art of the Town of Leyawiin References *The Great War (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) Category:Cities Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Cities Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Category:Locations